Dean Winchester the new Bruce Wayne
by bleedfordavey
Summary: This is just for fun. It's a story featuring supernatural, and batman. I do not own anything supernatural or batman related items in this story. Everything is random, I'm just making this up. May contain male sex or sexual content in later chapters. This is my take on characters, it may not be accurate but oh well. lol Enjoy!
1. Jimmy Novak

Jimmy Novak was like any regular person in Gotham City, he paid his taxes, he walked his dog on the steadily crumbling sidewalks, letting him piss on the abandoned fire hydrants that lined the streets around his overly crowded apartment complex. Jimmy sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette, this was home. He tried leaving the city once, had hitchhiked his way to Canada. He stayed there for a few years, but Gotham had been his home since he was little so of course he always seemed to find his way back. He chucked his cigarette butt into the street as he pulled his golden retriever Sammy into the lobby of his apartment building. He exchanged a quick wave with the door man and headed to 22B his lovely 2nd floor abode. He found his keys rather quickly and unlocked the door, upon entering he unleashed Sammy and threw his keys into the bowl on the side table. He liked his small apartment, it had a nice sized kitchen, which was good for him because he loved to cook. He wished he had people to cook for, but he wasn't a really sociable person so he rarely made friends. He had a couple brothers that he tried to keep in touch with but they were all big CEO's of companies and most times were to busy to call him back. Anyway back to the house tour, the kitchen was off to the right and on the left there was his living room which also doubled as a dining room. Inside the living room was a small loveseat, a coffee table and entertainment center including a tv, stereo, and DVD player. Jimmy never really felt the need to get a dining table or chairs because most times he ate sitting on the couch watching stupid sitcoms. If you continue on to the doorway at the end of the living/dining, there it was his amazing bedroom. Jimmy chuckled as he stood in the doorway, his room consisted of a queen bed (much to big for him but he liked having the room), a small wooden table he had made himself while he was staying in Canada and a small desk lamp which he used to read magazines and random novels of his choosing. Finally our tour ends to the right of the bedroom, the bathroom including tub, sink and toilet. He made his way to the mirror above the sink and glanced as his reflection. He noticed the black bags under his eyes, and the rough hair that had grown on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering when his life turned into this nothingness. He felt empty inside wishing maybe he would've talked to that pretty receptionist, or talked to anyone for that matter. He felt socially inept, incomplete. Working as a writer he had his chance to meet many people, of course he always smiled and acted friendly but he never exchanged numbers or invited people over. He couldn't tell you why he was this way, maybe he just felt out of place, maybe he felt this world was not where he belonged.

He had been out of work for a good three weeks for emotional reason I guess they would say. Jimmy's mother and father were well off and they liked to go on cruises and shit like that. They had tried taking Jimmy once on which he gladly refused. His relationship with is mother was alright besides the part where she watch his father beat him for the first 18 years of his life. Another story for another time. Three weeks ago his Mother and father went on a cruise to Hawaii and never came back. His mother's body was found on the shore of some random island around there, police would tell Jimmy that they assumed his mother and father were snorkeling and where found by a shark. His mother's body came back in pieces. His father's body was never found. Surprisingly the death of his parents took quite a toll on Jimmy. He was the youngest in the family and he supposed the closest. Every Sunday there was Jimmy going to a place he hated that was filled with horrible memories, to see a man he despised just for his mother. He couldn't help himself, he had always been a mama's boy. Now as he laid there in his overly sized bed listening to Sammy snore he thought of the funeral. It was nice to see Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer. Even though they all seemed like pricks to him…family was family. It was a very formal service suit and tie kind of shindig. Most people there he didn't know but he would thank them for there sympathy's. He went through the motions as if he were on autopilot until it was him and his brother's sorting through the will. Gab, Michael, and Lucifer got an even share of money and antiques. Jimmy received the house, cars, and their yacht. The lake house was left for them all to share, but Jimmy knew his brothers none of them would stay around the city long. Jimmy had been the only kid who had not left Gotham, it was like a curse. He remembered seeing his brothers with their wives and some with kids and wondered if he would ever be that lucky. He closed his eyes at that thought hoping to hold on to that wish, hoping it would bring ease to his aching mind.

Jimmy didn't know when he would be going back to work he really hadn't thought about it. His parents had left him all the means to live a comfortable life without having to work another day in his life. He still hadn't even had the courage to go back to their house which was his now. After going through that Sunday routine for nearly 6 years, Jimmy found it hard to wake up the next morning. As much as he would have loved to roll over and stay in bed all day, Sammy was slobbering all over his face trying to get him to take him out. "All right Sammy let me get my shoes on." Jimmy said through a yawn. He stretched, put his slippers on and pulled out a cigarette as he put the leash on Sammy. It was a bit breezy outside but not to bad. Nothing like a spring morning in Gotham. Jimmy didn't bother to put a jacket on he figured is thermal long sleeve shirt would have been enough for the short time he would be outside with Sammy. He puffed on his cigarette while Sammy did his business, hardly noticing the tall, attractive man approaching him until he heard a gruff "Excuse me" escape the man's exquisite lips.

"Oh..urm…yes?" Jimmy coughed up now aware of the fact that he was blushing. The man smiled and said "Can you tell me where 16th street is?" He smiled and proceeded to give him directions noticing his marvelous green eyes and the way that his smile seemed genuine as it reached all the way to his eyes. The man turned to leave after thanking him with a hand shake, then turned back and said "By the way the names Dean Winchester, here is my card." He handed Jimmy a glossy white card. "Tha..thanks I'm Jimmy Novak." Jimmy stuttered. He watched the man walk away and noticed his name brand suit, his shinny shoes and his slicked back hair. He now looked down at the card which said "Dean Winchester head of Winchester Enterprises".

Jimmy's head was still swimming when he got back inside of his apartment. What was Dean Winchester doing in the slums? And god he saw me in my pajamas, Jimmy was completely mortified. He stretched and looked down to see the reindeers on his pajama pants staring at him, as his bunny slipper ears flopped, your so suave Jimmy, he chuckled and headed to the shower.


	2. Dean Winchester

Dean hadn't expected to run into anyone as he was heading for 16th street but he was glad that he did, because he was lost, again he had ignored Alfred's directions. He noticed the man right away in his tan thermal shirt, reindeer pants, and bunny slippers. Dean thought he looked cute even with the cigarette hanging out his mouth, and the sleep still on his face. As he approached the man he couldn't help but smile. He kindly asked the man directions, he seemed a bit taken back but he gladly answered. Dean was feeling brave today so he decided to leave Mr. Jimmy Novak his card. With a spring in his step and a hope in his heart he almost forgot what he was going to do on 16th street. He heard news from the underground that Scarecrow was working on a chemical compound that would instantly paralyze your target. Dean had run a crossed the poor test subjects in alleys, foaming at the mouth, in a catatonic state. He didn't know if there was a cure but he hoped that there was. He wasn't playing Batman just yet he had to scope the place out. He walked a little further as he caught a chill and noticed the dog food factory a crossed the street from where he was. Scarecrow was a man of disguise, Dean would give him that but it wasn't enough. He saw four guards in the front, two on the main gate and two at the door; he could also make out a sniper on the roof. By the looks of it Scarecrow wasn't shelling out to much man power so hopefully he is still in the planning stages, if so this could be easier to stop then Dean thought. He took a few pictures for documentation and decided to return that night to close down the operation before it got worse.


	3. Losing All Confidence for the Day

After Jimmy got out the shower, he thought about taking that familiar drive to his parents' house. He didn't know if he could really handle it but he knew something had to be done. At the very least he needed to cut the grass.

"Sammy, do you want to go for a ride?" Sammy wagged his tail in response.

Guess it was time to suck it up and try adulting for the day. So after walking around the apartment for 20 minutes in a towel, he finally decide to wear a pair of black sweat pants and a black thermal shirt. No matter what, in the early spring time he was usually always cold, but on the rare chance that he might end up getting hot cutting the lawn he brought shorts and a t-shirt along.

His hair as usual was unruly and wild so he just ran his fingers threw it. He looked at himself in the mirror. The bags were really starting to show, maybe he should throw on some shades. He loved sunglasses because he could hide behind them. After eating breakfast and feeding Sammy he decided he should make the drive. It was only an hour to his parents' house, well his house now. It felt like it took forever today though. As he pulled his ford focus into the garage he felt the heaviness in his heart. It took the longest time to get out of the car. "Can I do this…"

He took a couple deep breathes, and turned to look at Sammy. Sammy sat there with his wagging tail and puzzled look. Like "Dad, can I go out, are you ok?"

It made him smile, Sammy had been his saving grace in all of this. "Ok, Sammy let's do this."

He opened the door letting Sammy run free.

The house wasn't different, as he thought it would be. Same old wind chimes dancing in the breeze, same old porch swing. It hurt to think that his mom was no longer baking cookies, or cooking the Sunday roast. His dad would've been reading the newspaper while drinking a very alcoholic coffee. He turned away from the house, losing all confidence, knowing he wouldn't make it through the day without some crying. His parents were not always the best people but he missed the good memories that they shared.

He stuffed down the tears and headed back towards the garage. Once he got back to his car he thought about leaving, but he knew that he had to get through this. So he took a deep breath and began to uncover the lawn mower. His father kept up on maintenance for the lawn mower in between cruises, so it started right up.

So he spent the day mowing and weed whacking.


End file.
